


A Witch's World

by Rarabiya



Category: taekook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarabiya/pseuds/Rarabiya
Summary: Taehyung lives a floor above a witch! Jungkook. One day Jungkook messes up a ritual giving Taehyung the ability to fly which goes unnoticed for a few days until Taehyung's roommate and best friend, Jimin, finds him floating in his sleep. Now Jungkook has to find a way to cure Taehyung's flying sickness.





	A Witch's World

Jungkook had just finished drawing a circle with a white chalk, he brought out the rabbit blood that he had collected for the spell and dipped his hands into it to draw a triangular pattern in the circle. He moved outside the drawing and started chanting "annyeonghaseyo joneun bangtan sonyeondan hanggeum maknae jeon jungkook imnida". A purple light soon started glowing from the circle signifying that the ritual had indeed worked. Right above that, Kim Taehyung laid in Jimin's room, sleeping on Jimin's bed (right after Jimin had told him not to)

Down below, excited to try out his new power Jungkook jumped straight out of his fifth-floor building... and fell down. Luckily for him, he wasn't a normal human and hence, survived the fall.

Angry with his failure, he went to his teacher, Min Yoongi, asking for an explanation as to why the ritual failed when he did everything according to the books.

"MIN YOONGI" Jungkook screamed, weirdly storming towards him (he says it's his angry walk but it's just funny according to his brother, Namjoon).

"It's hyung to you, brat" Yoongi sharply replied

"THE FLYING SPELL DIDNT WORK!!"

"STOP SHOUTING ASSHOLE"

"I WILL ONCE YOU TELL ME WHY THE FUCK DID IT NOT WORK"

"BECAUSE YOUR DUMB ASS BRAIN PROBABLY COULDNT CAPACITATE MY INSTRUCTIONS"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKTARD, I DID EVERYTHING AS YOU TOLD ME" Jungkook said, starting to speak more softly as he recalled the instructions, "I drew it exactly as it's in the book, used animal blood, got off the circle and chanted the words you wrote to me till light started coming out of the drawing"

Yoongi burst into the laughter and continued "wait you really chanted those words, I was just playing with you lmao, I thought you'd figure it out, you're dumber than I give you credit for"

"What the fuck dude, do you know how hard it was to learn that shit and to collect so much blood without killing those rabbits, honestly, fuck you Min Yoongi"

"If you did it right it wouldn't have mattered if you were muttering nonsense or not, not my fault you're incompetent babe"

"tHEN WHY??? I did it just like you told me and you said if it glows then the spell has worked!"

"Wait, it glowed? That's weird, tell me again exactly wait you did"

"As I said, I made an exact replica of the drawing, used rabbit blood, didn't stand inside the circle and chanted the nonsense you sent me"

"Jeon Jungkook."

"What??"

"I said that no matter what, do not stand OUTSIDE the circle. You had to be inside it for it to work you dumb fuck"

"Stop calling me a dumb fuck, you're a dumb fuck if it was really that important why didn't you emphasis on it more?!"

"I said it on 3 different occasions and very specifically stated that you need to be inside the circle for it to work, not outside, inside. INSIDE. I can't believe I really have to go through this again."

"Again?"

"Nevermind, tell me does someone live above you?"

"Yeah, this really cute guy, his roommate who's cute too but not as much as him though” He said with hearts appearing in his eyes “and another girl next to them who has the most adorable dog in the world. I once tried to steal it but Joonie hyung didn't let me" Jungkook, 201 years old, pouting because he didn't get to kidnap a dog.

"Nevermind their backstories, tell me which one of these are directly above you"

"That'd be the two cute guys"

"Jungkook"

"Can you stop saying my name for the dramatic effect and just get to the point"

"You probably gave flight powers to one of those two guys, or both if they were together."

A silence befell the two, Jungkook rather than being devastated to learn he might have given a human superpowers, cooked up a plan in his half-empty brain.

"I should find a way to undo the ritual!" He says, very motivated but clearly hiding something (that something being a way to get to know his cute neighbours).

"The fuck, don't, nothing good comes when we mingle ourselves among humans. Let the guy play a superhero or something, you don't have to get involved with him, and neither does he with you." Yoongi said, seemingly resilient.

"But it's against the rules to use spells on humans! If it gets found out - which it will eventually when the comity sees a human fly, they'll literally behead me!"

And Yoongi couldn't argue with that, he's experienced firsthand how ruthless the Korean Witchcraft Judiciary is while implementing its rules and regulations. It could put both of them in danger and they couldn't risk that so Yoongi had to agree to the plan.

"But first, we need to find out if any of the two actually got the power. For all we know, and hopefully, neither of them were above you when it happened" Yoongi stated.  
  


 

 

\- - - - - - - - 

 

 

Jimin had just said goodbye to their neighbour and his newfound girlfriend, Lisa and was excited to share his night out adventures with Taehyung. He burst open the door to Taehyung's room, not bothering to knock, despite the numerous times Taehyung has scolded him to.

And he wasn't exactly expecting to see his best friend floating in the air. He tried calling out Taehyung's name to a few times but to no avail, he couldn't see if Taehyung was awake or not as his face was not visible to him due to the angle, but after receiving no answer from Taehyung, he assumed he was indeed asleep. Next, he did what any other logical adult would, he took out his phone and videotaped it. After all, no one in their damn minds would believe that this was actually real unless he had solid proof, people would just think he's either crazy or lying.

Soon, Jimin realized there wasn't really much he could do until Taehyung wakes up, but being Jimin, he couldn't wait and decided to bring a glass filled with water to throw water on Taehyung. There were many faults in this plan. First, he was below Taehyung so the water got on him as well and he really wasn't ready for the cold water streaming down his spine. Second, Taehyung was floating above the bed, that means the pillows, blankets, mattress, Taehyung's favourite rabbit plushie which he named Cooky -which also happened to be the item he could not sleep without - were all wet. And third, Taehyung was not a morning person and it was 4 am for god's sake.

Taehyung had thought he had another one of those dreams where you wake up feeling that you've been falling down, only that, it wasn't really a dream and he could feel his head hit the mattress. Well, it being the mattress Taehyung didn't really get hurt but falling on his head was still not a very pleasant experience.

He looked around to find Park Jimin's face and suddenly everything made sense. Of course, it was Park fucking Jimin, his lovely, selfless, kind best friend and his only soulmate in this world. Said soulmate was about to be killed by Taehyung's hands :)

Unfortunately for Taehyung, Jimin likes being chocked, something Taehyung definitely could've lived without knowing and now Taehyung wanted to chock himself instead (something Jungkook would've gladly landed a hand if he was included in the scene)

 

Speaking of everyone's favourite baby bunny, at this time he was with Yoongi and Namjoon, the latter being his older brother and Yoongi's 'soon to be boyfriend' (Yoongi's words not mine). They were at a bar Namjoon recently started. The reason for which neither Jungkook or Yoongi could really understand. 'Wizards don't need money, we can just make it ourselves, he doesn't even like drinking, what is he thinking' Jungkook thought but figured he better keep these thoughts to himself, a wise decision, not because of Namjoon's death glare (okay maybe a little bit because of it) but because Namjoon hadn't really figured out a reason yet either, at least a reason he could he say in front of the person he bought it for. Yoongi loves drinking, everyone knows that. And Namjoon happens to love Yoongi, as they say, the stomach's the way to the heart. And it seemed to be working because Yoongi had visited the bar almost every day since the opening.

Yoongi loves drinking, and he also happens to love Namjoon, no one would've been able to tell the real reason he was there so often. Unfortunately for Yoongi, and fortunately for the readers, the bartender, Jung Hoseok, isn't included in that 'no one'.

"Irish Bombs for the two emo adults, and silver fox for the leader, am I right?" Hoseok spoke out, wanting to confirm their drinks of choice.

"You've already memorised our drinks?" Namjoon smiled. /He's so cute I want to jump off a cliff/ No Yoongi did not just uwu shut up.

"I made the right choice hiring you, Hobi" Namjoon said, making the >.< emoji face thing he does

/cute adorable squishy I’m devastated/

"Hobi", Yoongi quietly murmured, he did not Namjoon calling the bartender by a nickname. He /really/ did not like it, so much so that later sometime in the story would try to bribe to bartender off to leave his job. But we'll get back to that later.

"Oh come on, you guys have been here literally every day in the past two weeks, anyone could remember that" Hoseok shrugged it off because the small man right in between the two giants was staring at him with a gaze that was either undressing Hoseok or planning his murder. Hoseok had a hunch it was the latter.

"Thanks hyung, but we're here on important business tonight so I'll have to pass" Jungkook replied, to be honest a simple drink wouldn't hurt, Jungkook just didn't want to drink the atrocity called the Irish Bomb again, it was a drink Yoongi introduced him to, and since then it became a logo of their friendship, he, to the day regrets not telling Yoongi it sucked ass the first time they tried it, he just didn't think it would become a permanent thing. 'why couldn't we have wine or something, I drink banana milk for fuck's sake, can he not get the idea', a thought that never left Jungkook's mind.

"Talking about business, is that our guy?" Yoongi asked, subtly looking towards Jimin and his companion Lisa 

"Yup, it's him, and he's out with their neighbour... I wonder if they're dating" Jungkook, as always, wandered off topic.

"They're kissing so I guess yeah" Namjoon stated

"Too bad, he would look so pretty taking my di-"

"Can you both fucking stop and focus on why we're here, seriously, Namjoon, you too?" Yoongi intercepted

"...I just know how it feels to have an unrequited love you know, I just don't want my baby brother to go through the same" Namjoon said, his eyes unable to face the object of his (not so) unrequited love, Yoongi.

Yoongi felt a sting in his heart, it hurt more than when Namjoon referred to Hoseok as Hobi, he could see that Namjoon still cared about that person. The pain was getting abnormally bad, Yoongi could feel it spread out to his stomach, he didn't realize he was falling down the chair, 'is this what heartbreak feels like' he thought before he lost all consciousness.


End file.
